Angel Of Darkness
by Grinning Cheshire
Summary: Song-Fic, One-shot. A nightmare is never a good thing, but when one can kill you, it's far worse. Raven becomes trapped in such a nightmare. Will the Angel Of Darkness survive? Raven/Beast Boy fluff at the end.


**Angel of Darkness, a Teen Titans Song-fic.**

**Song: **Angel of Darkness.

**Pairing: **Beast Boy/Raven.

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance.

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. The song Angel of Darkness is by Alex C Yasmin K. (I think)

**Author's Note: **This is my first song-fic, flame if you want, but I will ignore it. Honest reviews are highly appreciated, however. I don't care if you say it was terrible, just be honest about it.

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_The World Is In Your Hand,_

_But I Will Fight Until The End…_

* * *

It was dark in the Titan's Tower. Night had fallen, and the team of heroes had retired to their rooms, ready for a well deserved sleep. They had spent the day tracking down and capturing over fifty escaped convicts, who had all decided to hide in different areas of the city. After finishing the day long task, the Titans were beat, and returned home for a good night's rest.

One of the Titans though wasn't sleeping, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking. An action most people wouldn't associate with him.

The green skinned changeling known as Beast Boy, however, was actually a rather deep thinker, when he needed to be. And right now he really needed to think.

He had gone from lying on his bed, to pacing around the room, to changing into various animals, and had finally resigned himself to sitting. Yet he hadn't found an answer to the question that had plagued his mind.

How could he tell Raven what he felt for her?

It was true; the shape-shifter had indeed fallen for the pale-skinned sorceress. He had spent the last few nights arguing with himself about it, but he had finally come to terms with himself, realizing there was no denying it; he was in love with her.

He assumed that, in reality, he had always had feeling for his reclusive teammate. Why else would he keep trying to make her laugh? Why else would keep attempting to bring a smile to her face? Why else would he have kept trying to bring her out of her shell?

Why else would he always try to help her?

* * *

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_Don't Follow Your Command,_

_But I Will Fight And I Will Stand._

* * *

It was minutes later that he stood outside her door. He knew this was a bad idea, he knew he was going to regret waking her at this hour. But he had finally made up his mind, and he couldn't wait. He knew that if he didn't do this now, he would lose the courage too. Maybe it was because he was too tired to care if he died or not. He was going to tell her, no matter the consequences.

'If I'm lucky, I may leave with a limb intact.' He thought, trying to lighten the fearful mood that had settled around him. But in his mind, he knew that it was actually a possibility. It didn't matter; he had to let her know, tell her what he felt for her. He wasn't going to stay quite about.

Taking a breath, he raised his fist and knocked on the door. As the echo faded, he listened. Nothing, no sound at all.

'She must really be out of it.'

He knocked again, louder this time, but still gained no response from the girl in the room. She either was too deep in sleep to hear him, or was ignoring him. He couldn't really blame her for either, it was late in the night after all.

He turned and stepped away from the door, and was suddenly struck with a feeling of dread. Something was wrong, very wrong.

The changeling whirled back to Raven's door, and tried to open it. Locked, as usual. He thought for a moment, before settling on a course of action.

Nobody went into Raven's room.

But by God, he was going to.

Praying that the feeling in his gut was right, he changed into an ant, and crawled under the door.

The room was dark, with the only light being that which shown through the large window. As Beast Boy returned to his normal form, he gasped at what he saw. Sprawled out on the floor was the empath. She was only wearing her leotard, and her whole body was shaking.

Beast Boy stared at her for a moment, before doing the only thing he could think of.

"Raven!"

* * *

_When Darkness Falls_

_Pain Is All_

_The Angel Of Darkness_

_Will Leave Behind_

_And I Will Fight._

* * *

All around was nothing but darkness, the ground beneath her was nothing but shadows, which sent out ripples which seemed to go on forever in all directions with each step she took. Voices echoed from all around, but she couldn't place their origins. This was all nothing new however, she had been here before.

This was her version of a nightmare.

And so she walked, knowing full well what was coming, and what it was going to try to do. So far she had managed to ward it off, but she this time, she would fail.

This time, Raven would succumb to the monster.

She had tried to control it, tried to return herself to normal. But the moment she stepped into her room, she knew it was coming. She had stalled off sleep as long as she could, but the thing wouldn't be denied. And before she realized it, she had lost consciousness.

And now, she waited for it to come. Slowly, the voices around her started to change, turning to moaning, and then screeching. She was accustomed to it by now, so she simply closed her eyes, as the sound grew louder.

If only she had said goodbye to her friends.

* * *

_The Love Is Lost_

_Beauty And Light_

_Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight._

_The Dreams Are Gone_

_Midnight Has Come_

_The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom._

* * *

At first, she had tried to fight it, when it didn't control her dreams. But since then it had seized her mind, creating this land of utter darkness. Thus, she was no longer able to meditate, and she had felt her control over her powers slipping.

She guessed it was a good thing her emotions had been consumed.

The monster's energy had enveloped them, increasing its power while diminishing her own. While this meant she wouldn't destroy anything, she was no longer able to fight against her nightmare.

Without her emotions, she was just a shell, and the others had noticed. All of the Titans had asked her what was wrong several times, she simply answered with 'nothing' and walked away each time. They knew she was lying, but they gave her space like always.

Now, she wished they had kept asking, she might have told them.

Not that it mattered, what could they do against an enemy that haunted her dreams, an enemy which sought to end her life in the middle of the night? What could they do against an enemy that was very close to accomplishing its goal?

They couldn't help her, so why trouble them with it? They wouldn't even know how it happened; she only hoped the others wouldn't cry. Of course, she knew they would, but Raven needed something to hope for.

* * *

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_The World Is In Your Hand,_

_But I Will Fight Until The End._

* * *

She would miss them, and she hoped they would miss her. They were a family, and though she had never said so, she cared for all of them as such.

She thought of her friends, all seeming very far away now. All of the things they did that annoyed her didn't seem to be so bad now. She remembered all they had been through, all that they had done together.

Yeah, she would miss Cyborg's boasting, and in a way, he had a right to be proud of himself. She would miss Starfire and her constant cheer, which Raven had come to accept as what made her alien friend special. She would miss Robin and his cheesy one-liners, which she had come to look forward too. And she would miss Beast Boy, and his constant attempts to make her laugh. Silently, she admitted that his jokes were funny sometimes.

She would miss them all, and she wished they were there so she could tell them that.

* * *

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_Don't Follow Your Command,_

_But I Will Fight And I Will Stand._

* * *

She heard its growl, and opened her eyes. Four dark red ones stared back at her. A chilling cold feeling wrapped around her leg, and she glanced down to see a black tentacle winding itself around her right leg. It should have been invisible in the shadows, but it stood out none the less.

Suddenly, panic seized her, and blast of dark energy struck the tentacle, causing it to withdraw violently. The monster roared, and three more tentacles appeared from the shadow, moving rapidly towards her. Raven, who had been dazed by her powers lashing out on their own, acted on instinct, and ran.

* * *

_The Hunt Goes On,_

_Deep In The Night._

_Time To Pray,_

_Down On Your Knees._

_You Can't Hide_

_From The_

_Eternal Light._

_Until_

_My_

_Last Breath I Will Fight._

* * *

The fear that coursed through her kept her going; she wasn't just going to surrender her life to it. She was too afraid to die to allow it an easy gain.

Yes, she was afraid, and for once she wasn't ashamed. Fear was an emotion it had allowed her to retain, and now fear was the one thing keeping her alive.

A blast of dark energy drove back one of the tentacles as it reached to grab her, but it almost instantly recovered, thrashing out at her again. The eyes of the monster simply drew closer to her, not seeming too interested. She knew why, it controlled this nightmare, she couldn't outrun it forever.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

* * *

_I Will Fight…_

* * *

The shadows in front of her melted away suddenly, revealing an endless pit. She barely stopped herself in time, her feet on the edge of the drop. Behind her the four tentacles lashed out at once, each attempting to seize her.

She only hesitated for a second, before letting herself fall into the depths.

* * *

_I Will Fight…_

* * *

As she fell, Raven felt the familiar energy of her shadow self encase her. Lacking any control over it, she simply let it fly her, daring to relax for a moment.

The dark energy around her faded, and she found herself standing back on the shadows. The pit she had just flown out of was nowhere in sight. And for a fleeting moment, she allowed herself to hope this was over.

A growl let her know that hope wasn't going to save her.

She couldn't move fast enough this time, as one of the black tentacles wrapped around her midriff and began to constrict like a snake. Raven could feel the pressure increasing rapidly, and tried in vain to loosen the appendage's grip on her.

* * *

_I Will Fight…_

* * *

The pain tore through her as the tentacle once again increased his hold, slowly squeezing the life out of her. She squirmed, pulled and thrashed but couldn't break free of the monster's grasp.

Finally, the pressure became too much, and she screamed in pain.

A dark sphere of energy expanded outward from her, shattering the tentacle wrapped around her into fragments. She fell onto her back, gasping for breath, and watched as the destroyed limb of the monster reformed almost instantly. Her powers had only bought her a few seconds of life.

* * *

_I Will Fight…_

* * *

She barely had time to roll her body as the tentacle shattered the ground, sending the shadows into the air, where they floated like mist. Her body ached too badly to move herself any further, so she couldn't even resist as the felt the dark chill wrap around her arms and legs. She felt herself being dragged, and in a few seconds, the form of her nightmare was standing over her, its four glowing eyes glaring down into her own.

"You… Will… Perish!"

The glow in its eyes intensified, and she could feel the energy about to be released. She tried to move, but between her diminished strength and the monster's grip on her, she couldn't even adjust her head to look away.

This was it, her end had come. She wanted to close her eyes, to not see it happen, but she couldn't. Her nightmare wouldn't allow it.

And then, the monster's eyes vanished, and the tentacles around her arms and legs were pulled off, as a large shape collided with the nightmare's form, sending it staggering backwards into the shadows. Raven couldn't see what had happened, but she suddenly became of where of someone kneeling over her. Her head was taken into a hand, and turned to look at the stranger's face.

"Beast… Boy?"

* * *

_Now Realize_

_The Stars They Die,_

_Darkness Has Fallen In Paradise._

_But We'll Be Strong_

_And We Will Fight_

_Against The Creatures Of The Night!_

* * *

The green Titan smiled down at her.

"Hey Rae, how's it going?"

Before the empath could reply, the monster's roar cut them off, and the four tentacles returned, snaking quickly across the ground towards them.

Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sight of them, but he acted quickly. Picking up the weak Raven, he started to run. He was fast, really fast, but the dark arms of the monster were faster.

One suddenly wrapped itself around his leg, causing the changeling to fall, and drop Raven. As the purple haired girl hit the ground, the other tentacles quickly wrapped themselves around her, and started to drag the now unconscious sorceress across the shadow ground.

Beast Boy began to struggle against the tentacle, which was now wrapping itself further up his body. Soon, he realized that wouldn't help, as it only made the cold limb constrict around his leg. And so, he changed.

In a millisecond, the green skinned teen was replaced by a monstrous ape. The new creatures increased size quickly overwhelmed its captor, tearing the tentacle apart. It reformed instantly, however, and lashed out at its new target. Beast Boy easily dodged, but wasn't interested in his previous foe. He turned his attention to his fallen teammate. Dashing at her, he grabbed onto the tentacle around her neck and ribbed it off, doing the same to the other two around her arms a second later. All of which quickly reformed, and moved to capture their attacker, who had taken the purple-haired girl in his arms, and started running again.

The closest one lashed out at the ape's head, but he quickly regressed back to his human form, causing the tentacle to overshoot him. This however, didn't stop a second one from striking his back, knocking the young shape-shifter to the ground. This time, he held tight to Raven's body, not risking letting her get out of his reach again.

As soon as Beast Boy made sure he still had her, he turned his head, and saw the four tentacles about to strike. In an instant, he changed, morphing into a large, green, man-beast. He leapt at the approaching limbs, his claws easily slicing through them. But again, in seconds the tentacles regenerated, and attacked him. Two wrapped around his arms, but the beast bit through one, and tore off the other, only to have the same thing happen again from the other two appendages.

Beast Boy continued to struggle, but in soon became apparent it was a fight he couldn't win. He faltered for a second, and one of the tentacles struck, wrapping violently around his neck. The man-beast howled in pain, before being reduced to gasps as the dark arm constricted. His arms were soon pinned to his sides by the other three, and as much as the changeling struggled, the tentacles only tightened their grip on him. In a few seconds he had reverted to his human form, yet the monster's grasp didn't loosen. Unable to breath, his vision fading, and all control lost throughout his body, Beast Boy realized that this was the end. The last thing he saw was the monster's four glowing red eyes, before everything went black.

* * *

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_The World Is In Your Hand,_

_But I Will Fight Until The End._

* * *

Beast Boy's last howl of pain had done something, however. It had awakened the unconscious Raven.

For a few seconds, she found no strength in her body, but finally, she found enough to push herself off the ground. She quickly glanced around, and then froze at what she saw.

The nightmare, her nightmare, had its dark tentacles wrapped around Beast Boy's limb form, each of them visibly crushing the small teen's body. And for the first time, Raven saw the evil grin that spread across the monster's normally featureless face.

'No…'

Raven's eyes jumped back to Beast Boy, the tentacle around his neck was wound so tight it was impossible that he could breathe, if it wasn't already broken. The other limbs were wrapped around his arms and waist, squeezing whatever life was left out of the boy.

'No…'

She wanted to deny it, to say it was just part of this nightmare, but she knew that the monster never created mirages like that. Beast Boy had somehow come to help her, and she had let him… die…

Beast Boy was dead…

"NO!"

She saw the monster's eyes jerk towards her, but that was before her vision became nothing but white light, which quickly changed to red, then black. She felt the familiar cold embrace of dark energy, as it spread throughout her body, wrapping around her, attuning to her.

She felt her emotions return to her mind, but only one was important now. Rage fueled her, and for a single moment, she let it control her.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!"

Her power called forth, she let flow all her regained energy. The black of her vision was replaced by a blinding white light, and a loud piercing shriek tore through the air.

Slowly, her vision cleared. She looked around her to see she was standing on the familiar floating rock pathway of Nevermore. Above her, red glowing lights blinked in the sky.

A small smile crossed her face. The nightmare was over, she had won.

It was with that thought, that she felt all strength leave her body, and she collapsed to the ground. As her vision faded away to blackness, she saw a four eyed raven staring down at her.

And then, she saw nothing.

* * *

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_Angel Of Darkness,_

_Don't Follow Your Command,_

_But I Will Fight And I Will Stand._

**End.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Note, not well written. **(In other words, pretty crappy. I wrote it at 2:00 in the morning, cut me some slack!)

As Raven's purple eyes opened, the first thing she saw was a familiar, worried, green face.

"Beast Boy?" She mumbled. At the mention of his name, the green changeling smiled.

"Hey, Raven."

A smile spread across the empath's face, and she quickly sat up, and pulled her teammate into a hug.

"You're alive." She whispered, as if he really wasn't and her saying so would make him disappear.

Beast Boy was caught off guard at first, not expecting a hug, and especially not from Raven, but he just smiled, and put his arms around her.

"I could say the same to you, when I saw you just lying on the floor, I panicked. I shook you, but that didn't help, so I did the only thing that came to mind."

Raven blinked, and pulled back from him, looking into his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"And that was to go into my mind? That was all you could think of?" She questioned. Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"Well, yeah…"

The girl's smile returned, and she pushed herself to her knees, to match Beast Boy's position.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I wouldn't be here now if you hadn't."

"What do you mean? Wasn't that all a dream or something?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, it was a dream. But…" Raven paused, and looked down at the ground. "A few days ago, while I was meditating, I… I tried to separate my darkness from my mind. I thought it would make me… more normal. But in actuality it created that nightmare." She finished her explanation, and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Wow…" The shape-shifter said lightly, but suddenly looked confused again.

"But wait, it was still a nightmare. How could it kill you?"

"In case you couldn't figure this out, that wasn't my real body you saved. That was my dream-self. Thanks to my meditation, whenever I have a dream, I have full control of myself during it. That way, I won't lose control of my emotions during the night. The only problem is, I'm connected mentally to my dream-self, as I am to my emotions. Since the nightmare was created from my own darkness, it had enough power to damage my physical body through my mental body." Raven explained, breathing in after she finished. To her surprise, Beast Boy seemed to understand it all.

"But… Why did you want to be normal?" He suddenly asked, surprising her with the question.

"What?"

"Why did you want to be normal?" The changeling repeated the question.

Raven stared at him for a second, before looking down at the ground, obviously embarrassed.

"I… I was tired of being… creepy. I thought if I removed my dark side, I wouldn't seem as… well… evil."

Beast Boy sighed, he had just felt a very strong case of Déjà Vu coming on.

"Raven, your creepy, but in a good way. If you weren't creepy, you wouldn't be you, and I like you how you are!"

The sorceress' eyes widened at the last part.

"What did you say?"

The shape-shifter gulped, licked his lips, mustered his courage, and decided on one simple thought.

'To heck with it.'

"Raven, listen, the reason I came into your room in the first place, well… I wanted to tell you…" Beast Boy stopped, not sure what to say next. Raven raised her eyebrows at him, and waited.

"We'll, you see. I wanted to say that I… That I… Ah, forget it!"

And with that, Beast Boy took Raven's head in both of his hands, and pressed his lips against hers. The pale-skinned girl let out a yelp of surprise, but to both of their surprise, she didn't try to stop him. Instead, Raven kissed him back. In the background, something exploded.

It was short, and sweet, and then Beast Boy pulled back, blushing so hard he had turned orange. Raven's cheeks had turned a deep red themselves, but she was currently too stunned to care.

"As I was trying to say… I love you." Beast Boy finished, staring at something on the floor that must have been incredibly fascinating, as his eyes never moved.

There, he had said it, he had taken his chance. But what would she say? Did she return his feelings? Or was he in for a rejection right out of one of those cheesy romance movies that Starfire always watched?

"You… You do?" Raven asked, staring wide-eyed at him. Beast Boy simply nodded.

"Really?"

"I really… love you." He replied.

Her following silence disturbed him, and he did the only thing he could think of, as was usual for him.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, or hate me! I just had to tell you, I know you probably don't feel the same way, and if you don't I completely understand. If you want we can just forget this ever happened and…"

The changelings' rapid ramblings were cut off by Raven putting a figure to his lips.

"Beast Boy, sometimes you just need to shut up." She said simply, before slowly re-engaging the kiss.

This time, it lasted much longer, and when they finally broke apart, both were panting slightly. Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"So… Does this mean we're…?" He began.

"Dating? We'll see." Raven said, giving him a smirk.

"I'll settle for that, I'm still thankful you haven't killed me for being in your room." The shape-shifter commented.

"I would, but I'm too tired right now."

Beast Boy got the hint, and he stood and walked to the door.

"Alright, Night Raven."

"Good night, Beast Boy."

The shape-shifter touched the panel on the wall, and the door slid open. He took a step out of the room.

"Wait." Raven's voice was quite, but enough to cause him to turn back around. She had gotten to her feet as well, and a slight blush adorned her cheeks.

"Beast Boy… Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, almost too fast for him to hear.

"What? Why?" The changeling asked, not believing there was anyway Raven could have asked him that.

"I… I don't know if the nightmare will return. And I don't want to be alone tonight." She explained, finding whatever it was that had caught Beast Boy's interest on the floor as well.

Beast Boy smiled, and nodded.

"Sure, of course I will."

Raven crawled under the sheets, for once relishing the comfort her bed provided. As soon as she got comfortable, she heard Beast Boy's voice.

"So, what will it be? Kitten? Puppy? Bear Cub?" Beast Boy asked, changing into each animal as he listed them.

Raven couldn't help but smirk at his antics.

"They all sound nice, but I think you'll do just fine."

Beast Boy smiled, and crawled into the bed next to her. Instinctively, she drew closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Rae. Sweet dreams." He whispered. As they both faded to sleep, he heard her reply.

"Don't call me Rae."

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
